The present invention relates generally to a woven plastic container, and more particularly, to a woven plastic container which resembles a wooden basket and which container is used in conjunction with the display of plants.
This invention is directed to the providing of a container, which container resembles one woven from wood, and more particularly to such containers as are used outdoors to display plants. Woven wood objects commonly referred to as baskets have been around for thousands of years. Examples of ancient baskets have been found in numerous cultures on almost all of the continents. Baskets have been used to transport items as well as hold them for decorative purposes.
Today, in the United States alone, sales of hand-made wooden baskets flourish. Indeed, several well known wooden basket companies experience substantial sales of wooden, woven-products in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. Oftentimes, these wooden woven items are used for decorative purposes, instead of merely functionally serving as a container. Furthermore, decorating with baskets is no longer limited to the interior of a residence. Increasingly, wooden baskets or other woven decorative items similar to baskets, known as sleeves, are appearing in landscaping applications. Such applications include serving as planters, hanging baskets, and other numerous uses.
One problem inherent in the use of wood as a raw material for the manufacture of baskets is its tendency to split or splinter over time. This characteristic is exacerberated in outdoors conditions where the containers are typically subjected to precipitation, variability in temperature, and exposure to the sun""s ultraviolet rays. Consequently, over time containers made from wood tend to structurally deteriorate.
In addition to the aforementioned structural deterioration, exposure of wooden containers to the elements compromises the aesthetic quality associated with these containers when new. One readily ascertainable way in which the aesthetic quality of these containers is diminished with the passage of time is a loss of color. Containers which when new are honey or cedar colored or imbued with a slight reddish tint tend to become gray or at best a faded brown. One other problem with wooden woven containers is that the water to which they are subjected during storms or normal watering coupled with humidity and proximity to vegetation can cause these containers to mildew. The presence of unsightly black spots on wooden woven containers detracts from their appearance. Therefore, care must be taken to regularly attend to mildew removal through the application of yet more water and an appropriate cleanser, both of which may further dry out the container""s wood.
Due to the costs historically associated with woven wood baskets, the effective built-in obsolescence associated with the outdoors use of wooden baskets permits the problem to be addressed somewhat by the buying of a new container. Of course, such a purchase assumes that the same type of container will still be available, which assumption is not always correct. Furthermore, woven wooden objects have become increasingly collectible. In fact, tens of thousands of individuals avidly collect wooden basket-like products. Therefore, maintaining a basket in an attractive condition may make business sense as well.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for a woven container for the displaying of plants, which woven container is durable, and which container remains aesthetically attractive with the passage of time.
In accordance with this invention a woven plastic container for plants is provided. The container may take the form of one several embodiments, each similar to woven wooden containers already in existence, each of such woven wooden containers suffering from the deficiencies or undesirable characteristics noted above. In their simplest form, each of the woven plastic containers has an outside bottom band, with the outside bottom band having an interior surface and an exterior surface, a plurality of splints, each splint spaced apart a predetermined distance from each directly adjacent splint, each splint being in contact with the outside bottom band interior surface, an inside top band, with the inside top band having an interior surface and an exterior surface, with the exterior surface being in contact with each of the splints, a plurality of weave strips, each of the weave strips being woven through the splints, each of the weave strips being spaced at predetermined distances from each directly adjacent weave strip, and an outside top band, with the outside top band having an interior surface and an exterior surface, and with the interior surface being in contact with each of the splints.
Preferably, each splint is secured to the outside bottom band. Similarly, each splint is secured to the outside top band. In one embodiment of the invention the container has a base, with the base being attached to the splints and the outside bottom band. In another embodiment of the invention, the container includes an inside bottom band, with the inside bottom band being attached to the splints and the outside bottom band.
Preferably, each of the weave strips overlap a plurality of splints. More preferably, each of the weave strips overlap three splints. In one embodiment of the invention, the container has at least one handle, with the handle being in direct contact with and secured to the outside top band.
The woven plastic container made in accordance with this invention is fabricated from a plastic composition comprising polyethylene, a blowing agent, and a coloring agent. Preferably the plastic composition comprises a blend of high density polyethylene and low density polyethylene. More preferably the plastic composition includes recycled or scrap plastic. Additionally, each of the outside bottom band, splints, inside top band, weave strips, and outside top band normally has one side which is rougher than the other. Also, an ultraviolet protectant may be a part of the plastic composition as an ingredient in the coloring agent which is typically colored pellets.
There is also disclosed a method of manufacturing a woven plastic container comprising the steps of forming an outside bottom band, with the outside bottom band having an interior surface and an exterior surface, arranging a plurality of splints, each splint being put in contact with the outside bottom band interior surface, each splint spaced apart a predetermined distance from each directly adjacent splint, forming an inside top band, with the inside top band having an interior surface and an exterior surface, with the exterior surface being put in contact with each of the splints, positioning a plurality of weave strips, each of the weave strips being woven through the splints, each of the weave strips being spaced at predetermined distances from each directly adjacent weave strip, and forming an outside top band, with the outside top band having an interior surface and an exterior surface, and with the interior surface being put in contact with each of the splints.
The method associated with making one embodiment of the invention includes the additional step of having a base attached to the splints and to the interior surface of the outside bottom band. In the making of another embodiment of the invention, there is the additional step of having an inside bottom band attached to the splints and to the interior surface of the outside bottom band.
The method may include the additional steps of selecting a plastic composition comprising at least one type of plastic, a coloring agent and a blowing agent, and extruding the plastic composition into strips. The extruded strip may be cuts into strips of a predetermined length for ease of assembly as splints, or coiled into a roll. Preferably the plastic composition includes polyethylene, and more preferably a blend of high density polyethylene and low density polyethylene. An ultraviolet protectant may also be included in the plastic composition as an ingredient in the coloring agent which is typically colored pellets.
The method may include the additional step of having the plastic composition following extrusion passes into a water bath where the upper surface of the extruded plastic strip comes into contact with at least one stationary object which causes the plastic strip to have one surface rougher than the other, and with the extruded plastic being extruded in a plurality of different width strips, from the different width strips each of the outside bottom bands, splints, inside top bands, weave strips, and outside top bands are selected. The method may also include the step of having the plastic composition following extrusion pass into a water bath where the upper surface of the extruded plastic strip comes into contact at least four separate times with a stationary object which causes the plastic strip to have one surface rougher than the other.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide a woven plastic container for plants which is durable and remains aesthetically pleasing with the passage of time.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a woven plastic container for plants which is of relatively economical construction and relatively easy to fabricate.